Halo 4: Requiem to Dream
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Surviving in the destruction of dawn, Master and Kotana look for the way to leave the mysterious Forerunner planet.


Through the atmosphere of Requiem, the wreckage of the dawn fell and finally ran into a small canyon. Cut into black.

Fade into the wreckage of the area. An assault rifle slammed on the ground, next to John 117's right hand. His hands are excited and tightened. The chief pushed away some debris from the chest and then rose to observe the surrounding environment. He turned to kneel and grabbed the rifle.

John-117: "Where are we?"

Cortana: "Check the coordinate impact data..."

Cortana (猖獗): "We have asked you to give up your family, your childhood, your future..."

John shook his head in confusion and pulled Cortana's data crystal chip out of his helmet. Her avatar appears on it.

John-117: "Cortana..."

Cortana: "I am sorry. This is a crash. I am fine."

John-117: "There was something wrong before we left the dawn."

Cortana: "Chief, (distorted) Really, I am fine."

John stood up completely.

John-117: "Cortana..."

Cortana looked down and frowned.

Cortana: "I was put into use eight years ago."

John looked away and thought about it.

John-117: "Eight years..."

Cortana: "Seven, after the chief, the AI will deteriorate."

John returned to Cortana.

John-117: "Halsey."

Cortana: "Emirates..."

John-117: "We need to find Halsey."

Cortana: "Chief, please."

John-117: "She made you. She can solve you."

Cortana: "I won't recover from the shackles, Chief."

John-117: "If we can return to Earth and find Halsey, she can solve this problem."

Cortana: "Don't let girls be a promise you can't keep."

The phantom and the two banshees escorted the speed more than the crash site and interrupted the duo.

Cortana: "We need to move!"

The avatar of Cortana disappeared. John prepared his rifle.

REQUIEM

Cortana: "It doesn't look as much better as we did."

John-117: "How many ships are passing through the roof?"

Cortana: "A lot... why?"

John-117: "We still need to go home."

The chief crossed the crash site, where the covenant was dead and dying.

Cortana: "We can use it to cross the rocks there. Look at the waypoints on your HUD."

If the chieftain booth:

Cortana: "The chief, we need to find a working ship so that we can leave the planet."

If the chieftain picks up a covenant weapon:

Cortana: "The chieftain, check your ammo. You may want to be a little easier until we find more. Given all these pieces, you are likely to find something that the contract does not want to shoot."

The corridor section on the right contains a still active UNSC computer terminal.

Terminal: "Catherine Halsey Research Extract - February 11, 2550."

Dr. Halsey (Terminal): "The interesting factor here is not that H-1 disables the virus termination code that I implanted into its matrix. These metrics mean that its success is not only unlikely, and even a seven-year lifecycle estimate may not Applicable. So far, I have determined that the unique circumstances of her creation have led to a hidden variant that I can only call artificial intelligence seeds. As her architect, I don't currently know the origin of this rogue element. Very... ...curious."

Nearby, the battle network access point on a crashed Lich spacecraft is also online.

Cortana: "The console still has some features."

The chief activates the terminal.

Cortana: "This letter is being broadcast to all the covenants in the region. Let me express it through translation."

Sangheili broadcasts through the communication system. Cortana translation.

Cortana: "Unbelievers walk in the sacred land. Clear the pagans so that they do not pollute the air of heaven. It is time to enter the great light. The awakening of Prometheus is approaching... our The reward is right in front of you."

John-117: "Sounds like a covenant looking for something here."

Cortana: "This is a contract. Are they not always looking for something?"

The chieftain continued to walk to the edge of the cliff. On the other side of the gap, the faulty Covenant console can be found on the top of the second crash.

Lich.

Sangheili (terminal): (loop) "Di ... dact!"

Cortana: "What is this? Chief, see if the terminal is still active."

The Chief activates the device, allowing Cortana access.

Cortana: "In the past three years, the Covenant has been broadcasting from an isometric track every 30 minutes."

John-117: "They have been waiting outside the world for three years?"

Cortana: "Obviously, they can't enter."

The chief finally left the crash site through the nearby gap. Soon after, Cortana detected the communication signal.

Cortana: "I found a weak transmission on the high frequency band."

John-117: "The Covenant?"

Cortana: "I don't think so... the pattern is different. I will try to triangulate its position."

The chieftain left the gap and appeared on the edge of the cliff. The vast forerunner structure covers the entire abyss below and blends seamlessly with the surrounding mountains. Ignoring gravity, the big spire that entered the clouds calmly hovered over the buildings; a demonstration of awesome pioneering technology mastery.

A hangar bay near dawn, containing several complete warthogs. Cortana's pre-recorded distress calls are still looping through the bay's speakers.

Cortana: "The pig...and it's still one. It's nice to see your luck getting better."

The chieftain boarded a complete warthog and started driving.

Cortana: "Emirates...about me" condition? I don't want to mention it because it's a complete long shot, but because you lift it up... going home may help me find it Solution 猖獗".

John-117: "How?"

Cortana: "Well, as far as I know, I am the only AI produced in a biological organization - specifically a clone of Dr. Halsey. It is possible to recompile my neural network by copying those same conditions. But it means going back to Kazakhstan. Ercy. Soon."

The road ahead leads to a series of small caves covering the UNSC and Covenant shards.

Cortana: "The chieftain, I heard this strange signal again. This time it is stronger."

John-117: "Do you think it is useful?"

Cortana: "I am curious, more important than anything. It behaves strangely."

The cave finally gave way to a small valley occupied by the covenant ghosts and infantry. The hillside is dotted with small Forerunner pillars and a huge spire in the distance.

Cortana: "Enemy!"

The chiefs fought and neutralized the enemy in the nearby area.

Cortana: "The chieftain, several patrols have just reported outside the structure on the ridge. What they might do."

The chief used his warthog to cross the valley and avoid snipers and blockades along the way. A Sangheili Zealot waved a concussion rifle from a small crack and attack. The chief killed Sangri and walked through the cracks. Another group of Unggoy, some loaded with heavy weapons tried to stop Sparta, but failed.

Cortana: "If we want to hijack a ship from these covenants, we will have to find where they first landed."

John-117: "I don't think you have this plan?"

Cortana: "We always ask very well..."

John-117: "Ask is not my strength."

The gap leads to the base of the large apex and is occupied by a large number of contract teams. The chiefs interrupted them one by one and eventually reached the main entrance. An invisible Sangheili Zealot is waiting for a large group of smaller contracts. Once killed, Zealot will file a complaint with the chief. John-117 killed it and it dropped something.

Cortana: "The elite gave up his camouflage module. Let's take a look."

The chieftain picked up the active camouflage unit. Covenant hardware has been integrated into the system to show his armor schematic.

Cortana: "I will give it a soft patch from the suit. I never know what might come in handy."

The chieftain enters the entrance. The door temporarily sealed him in the front hall.

Cortana: "The phantom signal appears again."

The transmission is still mostly static, but it sounds like sound.

John-117: "What I heard at the time."

The door opens and allows the chief to be inside. The interior is partially integrated into the cliff and the sun is pouring down from above. When the chieftain walked up the platform, an Aggressor Sentinels squadron suddenly rose from below.

John-117: "Sentinel..."

Cortana: "I want to know when they will appear."

The room was alive and there were several platforms and pillars on the floor filled with covenant infantry groups that fell on the sentinels. A small alcove can be found below the main road. A suspended sculpture is placed inside, carved into the shape of the ubiquitous forerunner symbol, and covered with glyphs.

John-117: "What does it say?"

Cortana: "'The custody of all creatures depends on those who are the most evolved. Responsible for sheltering everyone.' Very

interesting..."

John-117: "Maybe. But it won't let us go home."

The sentinel is located above the Forerunner terminal at the other end of the cabin.

Cortana: "There, the chief! A console, behind."

John approaches the console and inserts Cortana's data crystal chip into it.

John observed the hologram of Requiem appearing on the cartographer.

Cortana: "This is a localized website cartographer. Hmm... well: for the Forerunner Shield World service, specify "Requiem"."

John-117: "Requiem. At least we know where we are now."

Cortana: "Let's see if it can tell us that the covenant is so interested."

The hologram instantly flashes to the symbol of Didact and then disappears.

Cortana: "Yeah."

John-117: "What happened?"

Cortana: "I don't know... it's locked. I'm testing power fluctuations in several places. I will give them to you."

There are two new waypoints on the Chief HUD, located on either side of the cabin.

Cortana: "I hope we can find some ways to get the Cartographer back online."

The chieftain enters the first waypoint - a small room with a hovering platform in the middle. The golden light beam passes through the platform and extends to both ends of the room. After activating the light bridge, Chief continues to power the first Cartographer core. His shield was immediately exhausted.

John-117: "What is this doing?"

Cortana: "It doesn't matter. This energy is actually a ferroelectric data field... your shield is just riding a bicycle in response to the charge in the room."

John-117: "Does this make Cartographer back online?"

Cortana: "Part. This type of processing system usually works in parallel. We have to find its twins."

The chief left the room and found that the covenant entered the main room.

Cortana: "Covenant - they found a way in it!"

After the neutral enemy, the chief reaches the second core and activates it. The signal then returns immediately. Although still garbled, the voice is now apparently human.

John-117: "Is this the same signal?"

Cortana: "Yes! Mayday, Mayday, Mayday! UNSC AI

Cortana to UNSC Infinity, please reply! "

The transfer continues.

Cortana: "No response. But from the power of this signal, Infinity must be close! The cartographer should be back online. We may be able to use it to track the position of the ship!"

During the absence of John, more contract guns broke through the conference room. There are several around the cartographer itself, including a pair of Sangheili.

Cortana: "We can't let the covenant enter the cartographer. Clear them!"

The chief finally cleared the room of the Covenant infantry.

Cortana: "That's it. It's very fast now, for the cartographer!"

John approaches the Cartographer again and visits it.

Cortana's avatar and holographic control panel appear on the console. Her attempt to gain access to the right was erroneously refuted; the control panel and the requiem hologram flashed red. Cortana was finally successful - many red circles appeared on the surface of the Requiem hologram.

Cortana: "The cartographer has always beenhave like a transmission from anywhere on the planet. It doesn't want to triangulate the signal of Infinity."

The hologram of Requiem is flashing red again, and all the red circles disappear. Instead, a red sphere appears in the center of the hologram.

Cortana: "Oh, wait... I understand."

John-117: "This can't be right. Scan again."

Cortana: "We have passed a layer on the surface of the planet. It is not crazy to think that others are deeper than we are."

John-117: "Do you mean the hollow of this planet?"

Cortana: "Let me see if I can find a way to reach these coordinates, which won't let us dig a very large hole."

A chart appears showing the structure diagram.

Cortana: "There is a terminal at the far end of this complex. From there we can enter the core of the earth."

Cortana suddenly returned to the cartographer.

John-117: "What?"

Cortana: "I don't know..."

John-117: "If we have a lens that will get you back to infinity, we will take it away."

Cortana looked back at him and nodded anxiously.

Cortana: "Okay..."

John retrieved Cortana's data chip and left the console. The cartographer resumes the wrong tone, and the requiem hologram flashes briefly to the symbol of Didact.

Lighten to black.

a turning star

The chief entered a small vestibule. A machine projects several beams of light onto a small raised platform. Four Hardlight Shield modules are located above it.

Cortana: "Let's get to the end and find Infinity."

John-117: "What do you know about Infinity?"

Cortana: "Not much. She should be huge, but when we leave, this project is just a prototype."

John left the room and entered a large open-air cave. A bridge spans its length and the elevator lies in front. Several banshees and a phantom are hovering in the area, while the Covenant infantry patrols the bridge.

Cortana: "Reconnaissance, strengthen the bridge below. Keep sharp."

If the chief does not take the elevator, jump to the bridge:

Cortana: "Can you kill you with an elevator?"

The chieftain steadily advanced the causeway and cleared the covenant troops along the way. A vacant banshee can be used midway. The exit leads to a closed valley with a large Forerunner complex. A huge apex sends a golden pulse to the atmosphere.

Gateway

Cortana: "Chief, the covenant network has gone crazy. They ordered all the units to gather on the tower."

John-117: "I think we caught their attention."

The chiefs explode through hostile forces and eventually entered the apex.

Cortana: "We are about to complete the task. The elites have just issued a general order; they are moving all the ground teams to ensure the entrance to the tower above us."

The chiefs fought through more covenants and eventually reached the third floor. At the main entrance to the third floor, a pair of Mgalekgolo are engaged to several sentry teams.

Cortana: "The sentinel is trying to get the covenant out!"

With the help of Sentinels, Chief managed to stop Mgalekgolo.

Cortana: "When you are busy, I managed to clear another transmission from Infinity."

Captain Andrew Del RioCOM: "(Static) - Workpiece Website?"

John-117: "Sounds like the "artifact" he said."

Cortana: "I want to know if it is related to what the Covenant is pursuing."

If the player is delayed.

Cortana: "You really want to find Infinity, then leave the Requiem, aren't you? Let's go!"

The door opens and leads to a corridor full of Forerunner machinery. The sentinel weaves on the pillar and forgets the lonely visitor.

John-117: "Where is the end?"

Cortana: "The map puts it on the top of the tower."

There is a small Forerunner terminal below the elevator, the first of the seven. A small sphere consisting of hard light hovered in the center of the terminal. The chief activates the console and the sphere disappears.

Cortana: "This node is stuck in a loop, trying to access what it calls a "domain", which is a very type of unrealistic data repository, although I can only extract the complete exchange of bits and pieces... I am slightly It will be recorded and investigated."

If the player stalls.

Cortana: "Chief, try the top of the slope. I think there is a lift there."

The elevator arrives at the destination. John left the platform and crossed a long bridge. He observed the room; there were countless pillars in the room. Chief arrives at the end of the bridge and inserts Cortana's data chip into Terminus. The console is activated and the surrounding Forerunner structure adjusts itself accordingly.

Cortana: "According to the cathedral, this terminal is just a node of a larger traffic grid that spans the entire planet..."

Cortana paused.

John-117: "What?"

Cortana: "The system responded when I tried to access the outlet closest to the Infinity transmission."

A holographic display of the Forerunner glyph appeared in front of Cortana's avatar.

John-117: "What is it?"

Cortana: "This is the kicker. This is the pioneer of Reclaimer."

John-117: "Humanity...that must be infinite. Can you take us to those coordinates?"

Cortana: "Let me try to open a portal."

Cortana visits the holographic control panel in front of her and activates the portal. John turned and saw the pillars in the room rise from the ground.

John-117: "Cortana!"

Cortana: "I am picking up an unknown energy signature."

John-117: "Where?"

Cortana: "This is impossible!"

The bipedal machine, lit in blue, with a glare rifle, is delivered to the top of the column and roars at the chieftain. John raised his assault rifle in horror.

John-117: "Set a waypoint outside the tower."

Cortana remained silent while continuing to access the control panel.

John-117: "Cortana?"

The portal appeared next to John. Cortana turned around in the chaos.

Cortana: "How... fast! Go to the portal!"

John screamed Cortana's data crystal chip as one of his creatures. John lifted the assault rifle on the machine and quickly sent it out.

Cortana: "Emirates, go!"

The chief turned to the portal. Cut into black.

The level ends.


End file.
